


Hostage

by Lucia_Simp



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, LUCIA IS NON-BINARY IN THIS, More characters will come later, Multi, Other, Sibling AU, eda is a shitty person, fluff will come later i promise, hurt/comfortt, the first bit is gonna be angtsy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucia_Simp/pseuds/Lucia_Simp
Summary: Lucia gets kidnapped to the Boiling isles, they'll have to help eda with her tasks if they ever want to get home
Relationships: Lucia And Eda clawthorn, Lucia Noceda/Amelia Blight
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	1. Dissapearanace.

**Author's Note:**

> kinda angtsy, TW cuz literal kidnapping. next chapter will probably be Camilla's and Luz's reactions plus some more BI.

**Chapter One.**

**Disappearance.**

The beanie clad Latino was on a rather pleasant (So far) walk in the forest. They had needed a break from the bustle of the city, so had taken, with permission of course, their mother’s car out into the outskirts of the city where they had used to live. Lucia and their younger sister, Luz, had always loved playing out in the forest, pretending they were adventurers exploring uncharted lands, or one of luz’s favorites, reenacting scenes from  _ The Good Witch Azura  _ book series the siblings both enjoyed together. 

Lucia’s olive green jacket whipped as a strong gust of wind blew through the woods, they grabbed their maroon beanie, a mainstay of the latino’s outfit, and held the jacket tight against themselves, letting out a shaky breath from the cold. Their ripped jeans certainly didn’t help with the cold. “Christ it’s cold.” Lucia muttered to themself, sighing as they decided to walk back to their mother’s car. They hadn’t gone too far into the forest, so it wasn’t too far. But the entire time they walked, they couldn’t shake the feeling that something was watching them…

The Beanie clad enby had just made it to the rough asphalt of the road, when an unusually pale hand clasped over their mouth. Lucia had been holding her phone and dropped it, the phone landing with a thud and a crack, as they instinctively grasped at the hand, letting out a muffled scream. They were only further muffled and held back. By their wrists. The Latino kicked out with their legs in a futile attempt to break free from their captor. They continually yelled, hoping there was anyone nearby, they heavily doubted that though as the pasty captor dragged her back into the forest. Lucia’s eyes were now covered by their own beanie, they had given up struggling and just let themselves be dragged. 

Apparently, the enby had been either knocked out or had passed out on the way to where they were now, their wrists and ankles tied together and a strip of duct tape over their mouth. They could see and hear their surroundings, it sounded like the middle of a overcrowded mall from how many people she could hear talking. Lucia took in their surroundings, they were in a small purple tent packed to the brim with junk, Lucia being hidden amongst it all. Whoever their captor was wanted to keep them hidden for the moment. The latino let out a muffled groan as they sat up.  _ Goddamnit, this headache…  _ they tried to peek out to see more of the area, to no luck. They let out a yelp, muffled by the tape, as they hit their knee pretty hard against a box, their yelp enough to get someone’s attention. Though not the person she would want the attention of. 

___________________________________________________________

With a few bruises in some inconvenient places, Lucia was up and walking behind her captor, ‘The Owl Lady’ she called herself. No matter how hard they tried Lucia couldn’t get a name from the old hag, and had given up ages ago. The enby’s wrists were still bound tight together, and while Lucia could take this hag whenever they wanted but.. They had made a promise to her, and weren't going to break it, not yet at least. The latino made a few muffled attempts to get the lady’s attention, groaning as they failed yet again, taking a glance around they could see their destination, an old looking house with a big stained glass window that looked like a glaring eye, watching everything in the clearing in front of it. The beanie clad enby took the sight in, roughly being dragged inside by the hag. Lucia had managed to not tell their name just yet luckily. 

The enby had been roughly thrown onto the ground by a roughed up couch, letting out a pained yelp as they looked up at their captor, doing their damned best to hide how scared they were. The hag just scowled at them and walked away, leaving them to their devices. Though, that wasn’t much. Lucia simply laid down on the floor, stifling a yawn as they closed their eyes. Their life had just taken a drastic turn, and Lucia was not looking forward to the morning.


	2. Lost.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucia pick pockets, luz and camila are sad.

**Chapter Two:**

**Lost.**

Panic filled the thoughts of the young Latina as her and her mother sat in silence in the back of a taxi. It had been one day since Lucia’s disappearance.

Luz opened her mouth, immediately closing it when she saw her mother’s face, nothing she could say could console her right now. Neither of them had been able to get a response from Lucia. The taxi came to a halt next to Camila’s borrowed car, Luz and her mother swiftly exiting and running to it. 

“M-mamá-” Luz’s voice was shaky as she held up the enby’s broken phone. Her voice clear she could burst into sobs at any moment, she was still processing as she ran up to her mother, hugging her tightly. A few moments later they were both in tears, up again and running into the forest for any sign of Lucia. 

The two returned to the car, Luz clutching her sibling’s phone tightly as she got in. She didn’t know how to feel, she had just lost one of the only people that really cared about her. The two stayed silent as the elder Latina started the car and drove home.

  
  


________________________________________________________________

  
  


Lucia was awakened with a sharp jab to the stomach, sending the enby bolt upright in a moment, clutching their stomach “oW- what the fuck was that for hag?!” they hissed out, standing. They were no longer bound, but the taller, older woman was intimidating enough to keep Lucia in line. For now. 

“To wake you up girly, now come on. We’ve got work to do.” 

“Okay, first off I’m not a fuckin’ girl, second, what kinda work?” the Latino spat the first part out, glaring at the bird witch. That earned them a slap. 

“Don’t talk back to me brat, you’re going to do what i tell you how I tell you. Got it,  _ girl?”  _ The elder grabbed Lucia’s jaw as she said those last words, giving them a murderous stare. Lucia backed down, nodding and pushing themselves away. “Yeah. got it.” 

“Good. now tell me your name, don’t wanna lose you.” The Latino hesitated, but was afraid of what would happen if they didn’t listen.

“Lucia..” 

“Well, Lucia. Let’s go. I’ve got some scams to run and some pockets to pick, and you’re helping.”    
  


“What- but I-” 

“No buts.” 

Lucia groaned, holding the edge of her jacket as they followed the hag out, a murderous look in their eyes. ‘ _ Stupid witch, stupid house, stupid owl, god I hate this place.’  _

________________________________________________________________

The bird bitch had certainly kept her promise of scamming, Lucia doing their fare share of pickpocketing, totally not from experience. They regretted doing it but, they wanted to get home. They had too. The Latino was walking back to Eda’s stand, when a mint haired girl came running out the alley adjacent to them, with a thud they were both sent tumbling to the ground. 

“The fUCk- watch where you’re-” Lucia felt their heart skip a beat as they looked at the girl who had hit her. They cleared their throat, fighting the rising heat in their cheeks the best they could. “Uhm, Hi.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! next chapter should be longer and less depressing, no promises. :p  
> don't expect a upload schedule, i'll get stuff out as i finish it.


	3. The Bi in the not so BI-isles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucia helps Amelia figure herself out and they have fluffi bonding time

**Chapter 3**

**The Bi in the not so BI-isles.**

They cleared their throat, fighting the rising heat in their cheeks the best they could. “Uhm, Hi.”  _ Holy shit she’s so pretty what do I dooOOoO- ok, stay calm Noceda. You got this. Wait, are gay people legal here? Ah fuck it don’t care.  _ The beanie clad enby suppressed their rising blush and donned a smug grin. “Well now, maybe you should ask my name before falling head-over-heels for me, cutie~” 

“Wh- the hell? That’s not- ugh-” the latino’s smug grin grew wider as the girl with a mane for hair fought a rising blush. “Shut up!” the girl shoved herself up, frowning and turning away. 

“Aww~ you’re embarrassed~”

“I am not!” 

“Yes you are, minty~”

“D-don’t call me that, idiot!” 

The human huffed, whacking the witch playfully “aww, you’re no fun.” they let out a giggle, leaning back. “Soooo, what is your name, Lioness? Mine’s Lucia. Pronouns are they/them respect ‘em or I’ll break somethin’, and I mean it.” 

“Amelia Blight. And sure, fine.” the girl sighed, crouching to pick up her things that had gone flying in the crash. Lucia hummed and helped, feeling partially responsible. “Sooooo.. Where were you heading in such a rush?” the enby inquired, looking at Amelia. 

“Well, uh, wasn’t going anywhere in particular, I guess.. Just.. getting out of the house. Gets stuffy.” The pale girl looked away, avoiding Lucia's gaze. “I was probably gonna go to the library..” she let out a sigh. 

“Library? You mind if I tag along? It couldn’t hurt to read a book or two, if you can stop being so distracting, Blight~” the teen teased, a smug look returning to their face. They stuck out their tongue, humming in delight as the other went beet-red. 

“I-uh- yeah, s-sure, you can come.” she sighed, stuffing her books back into her bag. “Hurry up.” 

“COmin-” the enby fixed their beanie and ran after the girl, a smile on their face as they caught up, humming. “How far is it?” 

“Not far.”

“Like, how long will it take.”

“We’re here already, idiot.” 

“Oh. never-” they cut theirself off as they stared at the massive ornate building. “HoLY FuCK thIs IS a LIBRARY?!” the enby was in awe as the took in the building. There was NOTHING like this on earth, not for a library, at least. 

“Uhm.. yeah? You act like you’ve never been here.” 

“I uh, haven’t. Whatever, let’s go inside!” the excited teen grabbed the other’s hand and ran inside. As soon as they were in the enby ran off, exploring every nook and cranny of the library. “This is amazing!!” they whisper shouted, their eyes sparkling as they looked at the maned girl. Said girl felt a faint blush rise on her cheeks as she looked at the human. “Yeah it’s, cool i guess. I’ve never seen someone this excited over books. Now follow me, idiot.” she sighed. The enby shot up and followed the girl closely, looking around the place as they walked.

“Sooo, where are we goin?”

“Shut up and i’ll show you.”

“Huff, mean.” they pouted, a giggle escaping them.

They had ended up in the young adult section, Amelia standing in front of a bookshelf, waiting impatiently.

“Jeez..” the mint haired girl pulled on a book, taking a step back as the shelf went out and to the side. “In, quick.” she grabbed Lucia's wrist and pulled them in. the bookshelf shut on them afterwards. “Woah- didn’t think you were that eager to be alone with me~” the enby smirked, looking at Amelia. 

“Oh my god you are inSUFFERABLE-” no amount of effort could hide the girl’s blush, much to her dismay as Lucia's smirk grew wider. “Yup, I know, cutie~” they sat down on the floor, humming. “So, why’d ya bring me here, anyways.” 

“I didn’t plan on it. This is where I go when I need to.. Escape.” the girl sighed, looking down, hiding her emotions. “My family isn’t really the most.. Supportive.” Amelia let out another long sigh, leaning against a bookshelf.   
  
Lucia looked at the girl, her smugness being replaced by worry. “Oh.. i’m.. I’m sorry. I kinda get it though.. Not everyone accepts people like me..” They enby sighed, taking off their beanie and holding it, blankly staring at it. “I’m not what other people think are “normal””-they spat that word out with venom-”so they shun me, beat me.” they looked at Amelia. “I’m sorry i’m over sharing- we just met and you probably already hate me..” Lucia looked down. To their surprise Amelia had scooted closer, leaning her head on their shoulder.

The girl let out a sigh. “Yeah.. I understand, I guess.” she looked up at Lucia, lingering on her face. “Wait- you’re- you’re a Human!” she looked surprised, but didn’t move. “How are you even here- what- are humans worse with this kinda stuff- are you okay?-”

“Woah, Ams. yes, i’m human, yes, humans are worse. I guess i’m fine.” they smiled softly, but clearly hiding.. something, whether it was sadness or pain was unclear. “I guess you’re having some issues with yourself..?” 

“Y-yeah.. I guess. But i-” Lucia put a finger to her lips.

“Hush, you want some help from an expert? I’ll listen if you want me too.”

“A-alright.. Well.. My parents are..  _ Really  _ Homophobic and, i’m.. Gay? Bi? I’m not really sure right now but i know i do  _ not  _ like guys.” she huffed, leaning onto Lucia more. “I just.. I’m scared. If they found out they’ll- Titan they’ll probably send me to the conformatorium, i can’t go there!” 

Lucia stayed silent for a moment. “Well.. if it’s any reassurance.. If you’re parents hurt you, in any way, i’m going to fucking murder them. I guess I consider you a friend.. And I protect my friends.” they placed a hand on the other’s shoulder, smiling. “Alright?” 

“A-alright.. Thank you, Lucia.” tears pricked at her eyes, amelia closing them as she nestled into lucia’s shoulder.

“No problem, Ams.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked this fluffy chapter! there will be more to come of course, and more angst for those who like it. i'll try and upload chapters weekly, but with school no promises.


	4. A "Wonderful" Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> small fluff, then angst. TW: Abuse, mental and physical, misgendering.

**Amelia had dozed off on Lucia’s shoulder, her breathing quiet and rhythmic. Before then, the Beanie baby had grabbed a few books about the Isles, as they wanted to know a bit more about the place they were stuck in. Lucia had a book about the history of the isles in their hands, thumbing through the pages as they skimmed the book. “Huh.. magic. Wonder if i could learn any, could be cool.” They hummed, closing the book and turning to look at Amelia. “God, she’s so beautiful..” a light blush dusted their face, the enby staring at her.**

**Amelia began to stir, the lioness let out a soft yawn as she stretched, nuzzling against Lucia's shoulder as she sat up. “Eh.. how long was i out..?” she looked at lucia, her eyes still half closed. Lucia’s blush only grew at this sight, they glanced away. “U-uh, like, a few hours i think. I don’t have a watch or anything to check the time.. It didn’t seem like too long though?” the enby glanced around for a clock.**

**“Mm.. alright. I should probably head home then, it was already kinda late.”**

**“Oh shit, yeah, me too, i was supposed to be back to where i’m staying before dark, Mierda!” the enby got up, putting their beanie on. “Uh, i’ll see you tomorrow? Ah, shit i don’t have my phone.. Uh.. i’ll figure out a way to contact you!” they ran out of the library before Amelia could answer, leaving her a bit confused. “What the hell is a phone??”**

**The enby was running full speed back to the bitch shack, it was well past dark, and they were in a panic to get there soon. They didn’t know what that hag would do if they were home late.. “Shit, maybe she’ll listen if i make somethin up.. No, she’s not that dumb. I think.” They shook their head, heaving as they came to a stop by the door, trying to catch their breath. “Damn- need to run more..” once they had caught their breath they opened the door, being as quiet as they could.**

**Edalyn cleared her throat. “Excuse me, miss. Where were you?” her voice was clearly hiding a good bit of anger, but the facade was threatening to break as lucia took a step towards the stairs. “Answer me.”**

**“I-I was at the l-library- i g-guess i got distracted, lost t-track of time.” Lucia’s voice was shaking, they froze in their tracks as Edalyn glared at them. “I-I didn’t mean to be back so late, I’m sorry!”**

**Edalyn raised a suspicious eyebrow. “At the library doing what?” her voice was full of venom. She stood and walked closer to Lucia. The enby gulped, “U-uh, j-just r-reading, y-y’know, random stuff.” they avoiding the older woman’s gaze. “I-i saw a book on magic a-and thought m-maybe you could t-teach me some, to uh, help with stealing s-stuff.” a hopeful look came into their eyes as they looked at eda, hoping that convinced her.**

TW// ABUSE, SKIP TO END IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ

**It had not. The witch let out a long laugh, “A human?! Magic? You’re full of shit, humans are worthless, useless little bags of shit, you can’t do magic! I would never teach you anyways, you brat, i know you’d use it to try and escape! I’m not stupid!” Edalyn had a nasty smirk grow on her face. “I could certainly give you a taste of what it can do though!” she let out an insane cackle, shoving lucia to the ground.**

**With a circle movement with her hand she brought a painful sensation across Lucia's entire body, the enby letting out a pained gasp. It only lasted for a few moments, but to Lucia it seemed like forever. Edalyn kicked Lucia in the side, growling. “Weak, get out of my sight.”**

**Lucia gladly obeyed, quickly getting up and running up the stairs, ignoring the stinging pain in their side. They sat on their pile of stuff they used as a mattress, panting and watching the door. They let out a sigh as they laid down, wincing. Lucia cried themselves to sleep that night, wishing they were home.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry. i hate myself for doing this ;-;


	5. Tenderness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more fluff to make up for the last chapter, sleepy babies

**Chapter 5**

**Tenderness.**

Lucia had been lying in bed for an hour, wide awake but not wanting to get up. At least not until Edalyn was gone. They had gone through the boxes in the room to find out something about their captor, but only found her name. “Ugh.. no luck. I wonder if that girl i met is at the library again.. I guess I could head down, read some more.” The Latino winced as they sat up, a pain in their side jabbing through them again. “Gah- fucking bitch.” 

They stood up using the wall, grabbing their jacket and beanie, slipping both on and letting out a long sigh. “Off we gooo..” they walked down to the kitchen, grabbing.. Something to eat, it tasted alright, so Lucia didn’t really care what exactly it was. The enby devoured it quickly and walked out the door, glancing around as they started walking towards town, wincing with each step. 

It was mid-morning by the time Lucia reached town, they darted through the busy crowds, avoiding the many monsters and creatures, slowly making their way to the library. The enby still winced with each step, each one bringing another wave of pain through their side. They hoped it wouldn’t get any worse without treatment. Though with their luck, they were certain things would only get worse. The beanie baby walked up to the doors of the library, stepping inside and making a beeline to where Amelia had taken them before.

They were preparing themself for the possibility of Amelia not being there as they walked up to the Young Adult shelf. They let out a short sigh, deciding to stay there anyways, even if she wasn’t. The enby let out a soft chuckle to themself “yeah, she’d freak if i was in here myself, she’d think i’d read her diary or somethin’.” they pulled on the book they remembered amelia pulling, stepping back as the shelf slide inside and to the side. Lucia saw it was empty, but walked in anyways and plopped right down on the bean bag chair.

They had no idea how long they had waited, but they were just about to give up hope as the Bookshelf slid aside, revealing Amelia, who upon seeing Lucia grew confused as she stepped in. “Uhm.. Hi, Lucia. What are you doing here..?”

“Nothing much, just waitin’ for ya.”

“For.. me?” 

  
“Yup, I was lonely, and I figured this would be a good place to vibe. Surprised you didn’t forget me already.” lucia finger-gunned at amelia, with a playful smirk. 

“Uhm. it’s only been a day?” Amelia tilted her head as she sat on the floor next to the bean-chair. 

“Most people seem to forget me by the next day, so kinda assumed.” they let out a nervous chuckle, their confident face wavering. They turned, wincing in the process.”ah-” Amelia raised an eyebrow, but worry showed on her face. “Luc, are you alright? Are you hurt? Let me see.” 

“Woah- i’m- i’m fine amelia, n-no need.” The enby tried to suppress their growing blush as Amelia got closer. 

“You’re a bad liar y’know.” Amelia frowned, locking eyes with lucia. 

“Yea.. i know.” They sighed, letting their facade fade off their face. “I uh, well, person I'm staying with isn’t exactly the.. Nicest.. They got mad I was home late and, uh, kicked me in the ribs pretty hard.” they rubbed their arm, looking away. 

“Oh jesus Lucia- on the floor, now. I know some healing magic, I'll do what I can to help ease the pain.” Lucia obeyed, carefully lowering themselves to the floor. Amelia immediately got to work, lifting Lucia’s shirt up to show their stomach. The mint haired gal circled her hand around the enby’s ribs, focusing as the magic flowed slowly onto Lucia's skin. The beanie baby let out a content sigh, but the heat in their face couldn’t be ignored.  _ ‘Fuck, i’m crushing on her hard, aren’t I.’  _ Amelia pulled her shirt back down, “There, uh, that should relieve the pain at least until everything is healed, but you should take it easy, okay?”

“Alright, thanks Lioness.”   
  


“I- don’t call me your dumb nicknames!” Amelia couldn’t hide her blush, to her dismay.

“Uh-huh, you love them”

“D-do not!” 

“Sureeeeee~” Lucia chuckled, sitting up.

Amelia let out a sigh, looking at Lucia. As the enby sat back on the bean bag chair, she remembered their earlier comment on people forgetting them. She got up and sat next to her. Lucia, almost instantly, leaned onto Amelia’s shoulder. Both of them had noticeable blushes, but neither brought it up. “So uhm.. Luc.. are you.. Ok? I mean like, mentally y’know, it uh.. Seems like you had it rough at home..?” 

“Oh, uh.. Yeah, guess so..” They looked away, leaning more into Amelia’s side. “I dunno i just.. Wasn’t really the popular kid. I’ve had like, only my sister and mom my entire life and.. Well, it’s nice to have someone that, so far, kinda cares about me.” Lucia sighed quietly. “Tuve bastante suerte con lo hermosas que son..” they muttered under their breath, closing their eyes. 

“W-what’d you say..?” 

“Not important.. But.. thanks for.. Showing up, i guess.” The beanie baby let themselves drift off into sleep, breathing softly as they clung to Amelia. The minty haired gal smiled softly, putting an arm around the enby. It took all the courage ams could muster as she quickly placed a kiss on luci’s forehead, only for a split second. It was enough to make both red. Amelia shortly followed into the sleep, leaning back, and holding Lucia protectively. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! i'm sorry about last chapter haha, uh, more fluff to come. :p

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to courierace for beta reading for me! i hope you all enjoy, i'll try and update soon but no promises


End file.
